The Princess and Her Knight
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: She's having nightmare's of what could be. He's trying not to let his emotions get in the way of his job. HimenoxHayate.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a short drabble, I hope you like it! Review!

XxXxX

'_Am I happy'_ Himeno Awayuki lay on her bed, her eyes covered, still moist with tears. _'Will I become another, Princess… of Disaster? It's possible right? It happened to Takako, it could happen to me. She and I aren't that different.'_ Hayate had told her the truth, he didn't sugar coat it at all, that was his way. Her eyes burned with the effort not to cry, though she didn't know if she could cry anymore if she tried. She rolled over and tried to get some sleep. As sleep crashed over her, the nightmares arose and soon she was screaming.

XxXxX

'_Should I have told her?'_ The wind knight's thoughts drifted until her screams had disturbed the night's peace. In seconds he was there, in her room, worry etched into his face. He saw her there, tears streaming down her face in sleep.

"Himeno.." his voice was soft against her skin, her nightmares eased, slowing in their pursuit to destroy her soul. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, her vision bringing into view a man with eyes as blue as the sky.

"Hayate..." her voice sent silent shivers up his back and he lost control of his body. His arms wrapped around her and brought her close, the smell of strawberries intoxicating him. Her arms came around him in a tight embrace.

"Don't worry I'll protect you" his sweet voice was in her ear and she shivered. Her amber eyes found his, her eyes questioned him.

"How can you protect me, from myself?" she asked quietly. He was stunned, he didn't' have an answer, except to pull her into a tighter embrace, and kiss her hair lightly. Her breathing slowed and he could tell that sleep have finally overcome her. He rose to leave, only to find that her hand was tightly intertwined with his shirt. Instead of leaving, as a good knight should have, he sat there on the floor and kept watch over his precious princess.

XxXxX

So this is a short drabble, I don't know if I should continue or not with this, but if out think so help me out a bit. Ideas are always welcome!

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


	2. Chapter 2

So because of one review I've decided to write this story out as a multi-chapter. I'll try to be good on updating, but I can't promise. I hope that you guys like this and where I'm headed. Also beware that my chapters will be short!

XxXxX

"Geez Hayate, did you sleep at all last night?" Mannen's teen voice graded on Hayate's tired mind.

"Shut it Mannen" he said simply as he slumped at the table. Shin, Hajime and Go worked over a tea cup, and then brought it over to the table.

"Drink this Hayate, it should make you feel a little better" Shin's small voice peeped up as he worked to placed the tea cup on the table.

"Thanks Shin" Hayate said as he patted the younger boy's head. He took a slow sip from the tea cup and felt instant relief, the tea not only had energizing tea leaves in it, but he could taste hints of leafe from each knight who had stood over the tea cup not but a few minutes before.

"Hayate, I wonder if I might have a word with you, alone" Sasame's lyrical voice infiltrated the wind knights ears and he rose slowly.

XxXxX

The two knights walked out of the house and into the forest of Leafania. Sasame stopped suddenly in front of Hayate and turned to face him.

"She had another nightmare huh?" he asked it as more of a statement then a question. Hayate let his eyes travel around the surrounding area. "I see" Sasame replied, Hayate let a sigh escape from his lips.

"Sasame, I don't know what to do, every night the nightmares get worse to the point where all she _does_ is scream, she can't wake up!" his voice cracked with worry and concern, and Sasame closed his eyes in thought.

"She doesn't seem to respond to anyone when she has these nightmares, other then you, Hayate" Sasame walked over to the pond that held the once prison of the Princess of Disaster. Hayate et his gaze travel to the once prison, charred edge of tree, forever drained of leafe, the leafe _she_ had stolen with her escape. _'Takako, it's because of me that you became what you feared, and for that I'm sorry.'_ A shrill scream pierced the air.

"HIMENO!" both knights disappeared in a shimmer of light off to aid their princess in her battle against the fallen princess before her.

XxXxX

That's it for now, I still know how to write a good cliff hanger! Ya, so I'm gunna try to be good on updating this. Hope that you all read and review!

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so here is another chapter, I'm trying to write one a day but I wrote this last night, but whatever I only have one person reading AND reviewing and that's xEternal-Sakurax which BTW THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! Now on with the story

XxXxX

"AHHH! NO!" her screams echoed in her empty room. There in front of her stood Takako, or what was once Takako.

"Hime-eno" the dark figure sung her name in an eerie tune. It called to her and she took a reluctant step toward the darkness.

"I-I won't b-become a-another, Princess of Disaster! I-I can't!" her voice was horse from her screaming and she fought her body trying with all her might to refuse the dark figures voice and her calls. Lights appeared and she knew she was safe. Hayate and Sasame appeared in front of her blocking the dark figure's view. The Princess of Disaster screamed a wordless cry into the night sky and disappeared. Himeno lost her strength and collapsed on the floor.

"Himeno!" both knights reached for her and caught her in their equal embrace. Her amber eyes opened and she let a small smile escape from her thin and pale lips.

"Himeno? Are you, are you all right?" Hayate's voice came to her ears and made them ring.

"I'm awright" her eyes slipped closed and instant sleep feel over her. Hayate's hands shook from fear, he looked up into Sasame's eyes for guidance.

"She's fine, she lost some leafe from the encounter. But she should sleep the rest of the night. Hayate, let's go" Sasame turned and left in another shimmer of light. Hayate's arms were still holding the fragile girl and he went and placed her on her bed, and tucked her in. As he bent down to place a soft kiss on her head he saw them. Tears were rolling down her face and she was whimpering.

"Mother…" her small voice escaped into the big room.

"How can I leave you, knowing you suffer this much" he sat on the ground next to her bed and took her hand in his, and sent her gently waves of leafe, and pleasant dreams, and he tried desperately to save her from nightmares he couldn't see.

XxXxX

"I knew he'd stay another night with her, after what happened" Sasame murmured as he entered the house alone. Night had fallen harshly on them, and he felt drained. He swayed past Go and Mannen who were fighting, staggered past Hajime and Kei who were trying to play chess, and passed little Shin who was asleep in his bed, sucking his thumb. Sasame collapsed into his bed and sleep hit him like a ton of bricks. Images and voices bombarded his dreams and he ended up tossing and turning creating bags on more then just his face.

XxXxX

In the morning it was as if the nightmare she'd dreamt and lived had never happened. She sat up slowly and glanced around her room. Finding nothing out of the ordinary she looked at her nightstand only to see a leafe knight passed out on the floor, his hand clutching hers, even in sleep. Leaning down slowly so as not to wake him, she lifted her hand out of his and placed a soft kiss in his hair, Himeno smiled gently at him and left to take a shower. _'Am I happy?'_

XxXxX

He awoke with a start, the room empty, the bed empty, his hand, empty. She was gone, he'd failed and now the Princess of Disaster had her in her clutches. He rose up on his feet quickly only to see the door open slowly and Himeno's amber hair, eyes, and her flushed face come in to view. His own face flushed when he realized how quickly he'd jumped to conclusions. Himeno was stronger then this, he knew her, she would never be pulled into the darkness so easily.

XxXxX

Ok so this one is a bit longer, but I don't know if it's good right now it's ify, but anyway I'll be wrapping it up in a few chapters probably two, it'll be a shorty, then maybe I'll try and do another. Who knows?

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


	4. Chapter 4

Ok Sorry I was away for so long, but as I said in The Last Night, I was busy graduatin and stuff. But I'm back and I'm updating! O man this is the final chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and that I didn't disappoint anyone!

XxXxX

"Did you sleep well Himeno?" Sasame's voice alone made Himeno flush. She and Sasame had gone for a walk after they had lunch at the restaurant Go worked at.

"Hmm? Oh yes! I slept like a log" Himeno said plastering a huge grin on her face. Himeno had raced forward and left Sasame in the dust. "Come on! What kind of Leafe Knight can't out run a girl?" Himeno's taunting voice made a gentle cadence over the rest of the cities noise, that made his ears ring. He picked up his pace and was at her side in an instant.

"A knight who didn't get a good night sleep himself" his voice making the words into lyrics. Himeno flushed and shivered. The clouds gathered above her and the Princess of Disaster appeared. Himeno's amber eyes widened in fear and she fell to her knees, quaking in uncontrollable terror.

"Hime-eno" her voice called the terrified girl, who was on her knees.

"N-NO!" Himeno placed her hands over her ears, shaking her head violently. Sasame knelled down with her.

"Himeno" his voice, no matter how lyrical could not, would not reach her. Tears dripped down her face. Sasame feared placing his hands on her, thinking it might upset her more. Lights shimmered around the two, the others had arrived. Upon appearing Hayate saw the condition Himeno was in and knelled down immediately taking her into his arms. She cradled her body to him and Sasame leaned back in silence.

"Hayate… No, I-I can't!" her words were irrational at best, but Hayate understood her and rubbed her back in soothing circles, as the Princess of Disaster cackled and sent demon larva after demon larva at the knights.

"Kei, Hajime! Get the right side! Mannen, Go! Get the left! Don't let those creatures near Himeno!" Sasame's voice held an edge of panic as he and Shin defended the front lines.

"Himeno, it's alright, it's alright, you can take my hand! I'll keep you safe, I'm your knight" he said to the girl in his arms, she winced as Hayate offered his hand to her. Shakily her hand reached out touching his calloused fingers, running her hand over his palm, she clutched his hand for dear life. A spark of leafe then everything changed. The familiar leafe of change surrounded them, catching the two and swirling them into old magic, as old as earth herself. The magic, the leafe rather of the wind swirled around the two. Hayate's eyes, as blue as the sky, looked into Himeno's amber orbs, faith, hope, and confidence in her lay in his eyes. She smiled kindly at him letting the leafe shut her eyes and combine the two, in one of the most basic forms leafe had.

"I love you" the wind whispered the words the two couldn't say aloud. The leafe settled and the Wind Pretear stepped out confidence in themselves and each other leaking out of her body.

"_I'm here Himeno, I'll keep you safe"_ Hayate's voice resounded from deep inside Himeno's heart and she smiled, closed her eyes, and placed her hand over it.

"Thank you Hayate" she said it simply. As she opened her eyes and stepped forward Sasame and Shin broke away and opened up the battlefield.

"Shin, the containment field please" Himeno said kindly to the little boy. He nodded and held out the necklace out in front of him. Closing his eyes he recalled the old words his previous self had known.

"_**Beyondios." **_ His voice rose vines out from the leafe around him and caged the knights, the Princess of Disaster, Himeno and the demon larva in with them.

"Good work Shin!" Kei yelled as he dodged a tentacle from the demon larva, only two were left. Sasame made quick work of one, while Himeno and Hayate dealt with the other.

"_Himeno use the Wind Sword!"_ Hayate internal yelled at her as she fought to dodged the tentacles.

"I'm on it Hayate" she said, stopping where she was the other knights protected her as she called the wind leafe into the familiar form of the Wind Sword. Rushing the demon larva Himeno made quick work of it and landed safely.

"You haven't won yet Pretear!" The Princess of Disaster screamed charging Himeno. Himeno lifted her arms in front of her and Hayate threw himself up as a shield to protect her, but that didn't stop the women that was once Takako. She phased through it all and tore Himeno from Hayate throwing him into a near by tree. Himeno held her side certain she'd broken something.

"Hayate!" she screamed and winced at the pain that lanced down her side. Hayate lay a good ten feet away, eyes glazed and bleeding from various wounds the tear had inflicted. He flinched, his eyes turning blue again and tried to stand. Himeno stood shakily and struggled to his side. He smirked at her, blood trickling down his chin.

"Himeno, are you alright?" He winced at the effort it took to ask. She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek.

"I'm fine, maybe a broken rib but nothing as serious as you" she said with a small smile of her own. Seeing the display of affection and love between the two enraged the Princess of Disaster and she let loose a feral sounding growl.

"You! You Hime-eno will _never_ be happy! I will see to it! I'm going to kill your precious knights! Starting with _him_" Her finger pointed in Hayate's direction and Himeno's stomach dropped.

"NO! I won't let you hurt them Takako!" she screamed, holding Hayate to her chest. The Princess of Disaster flinched and shrank.

"W-What did you call me?" she seethed knowing that this weak Pretear knew her human name.

"Takako, that's your name isn't it? Takako, why do you wish to hurt them, they fought by your side, you and them fought against what you have turned yourself into. Why Takako? Because somebody broke your heart, there are hearts broken every second of every hour of every day! Nobody lives without heartache Takako! Even I have had my heart broken! My mother died, she left me alone, and that broke me heart Takako, but I'm still living! I'm still here Takako! I could have gone and turned into another, Princess of Disaster but I didn't! Do you know why Takako? It's because you, me, the knights we all have a will to survive, some stronger then others. Takako, let's live! I won't abandon you I promise!" Her words struck the Princess of Disaster harder then any blade. She crumpled to the ground, the darkness seeping out of her. She lifted her hands to her face, hiding the black tears that ran down it. Himeno smiled and watched as the darkness around Takako disappeared, leaving a sad, lonely girl in its place. She staggered over to Takako and knelt down next to her.

"Himeno, I don't- I don't want to be alone!" she cried and flung herself into Himeno's arms. Himeno wrapped her arms around the sad girl. The leafe knights gathered around them, each with a few battle scraps, but all smiling.

'_She's a true Pretear, healing with her own power.'_

Sasame stepped forward and knelt down next to Takako.

"Takako? I need to say this. I'm sorry I never told you before, I love you Takako, I wanted to be your knight, but I couldn't protect you from being hurt emotionally, only physically and for that I'm sorry" his voice was as lyrical as ever. Takako looked up from Himeno's embrace and smiled. Sasame opened his arms and welcomed Takako into them as pure tears of blue, instead of black, ran down her face. Hayate lurched towards Himeno and fell to his knees into her arms. He smiled up at her, sitting up and taking her into his arms.

"You want to know something?" he asked her, she quirked an eyebrow in question.

"What?" she asked as he held her in his arms.

"I think I love you" he leaned in and kissed her on the nose, his eyes glittered with unspoken happiness.

"I think I love you too" she said and leaned up to kiss his lips. They tasted better then in her dreams. They tasted like the wind, like flying. She smiled into the kiss and felt him do the same. They broke the kiss to see everyone staring. Both broke into laughter and the others rolled there eyes.

"No more nightmares?" He nudged her and they rose and staggered away from the group hand in hand. Her eyes alight she smiled at him, the sunset making them seem a tarnished pink.

"Not while you're near me, good knight" she said. Hayate leaned over and kissed her head.

"Yes my Princess."

XxXxX

So That's it! I hope you enjoyed it! And I also hope that you'll go read some of my other stories! Reviews are always a plus!

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
